This invention relates to a machine for stripping or cutting carpet away from a floor.
Certain types of carpet are cemented intimately to the underlying floor. When a carpet installer replaces the carpet, it is necessary for the installer to strip the old carpet away from the floor, usually with a cutting or scraping blade. While power-operated carpet stripping machines presently exist, such machines are extremely bulky and heavy and are difficult to use.